The Tales of Silver Whisp
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: Before the time of Celestia and Luna, the land of equestria divided up into 3 races, the unicorns, the Pegasus and the earth ponies. Each one wanting to land for their own, any pony who felt the races could compromise was thrown into the bitter cold to die. But a band of rebels has formed in the wilderness and are trying to start the land of Equestria with their leader Silver Whisp
1. Chapter 1

Everypony knows the stories of Twilight Sparkle and her friends using the elements of harmony to defeat Discord and Nightmare Moon. But let us travel back in time, to the times before Celestia and Luna took power of the throne, before Equestria was even founded. Let's delve deeper in to the elements of harmony mythology, how did they come to be? Where these the original elements? Was there anymore? In this time, everypony was divided up depending on their race, the pegasi lived in the clouds, unicorns lived on mountains as royals, and the earth ponies lived on the ground, like peasants. Each race had a sever hatred toward the other, in this hatred came a wild and survivable winter storm, and ponies of every kind were dying every day. But in this hatred there was a group of ponies, rebels every other pony called them, who believed that every race should live together in peace. The leader of the group was a stallion named Silver Wisp, he was a dark cyan blue, with brilliant green eyes, a dirty sand color mane and tail, he had a quill as a cutie mark because he always wanted to be an artist, and he wore a grey jacket to keep him warm. Silver was the strong silent type in front of the ponies that looked up to him, yet when he was with family or even by himself, he was a very caring and kind spirit. Next in command was a unicorn mare by the name of Melody Light. This bright purple mare had a chestnut man and deep blue eyes, she wore a white jacket and red bowtie, and she had an hourglass for a cutie mark, signifying her ability to control time and space. With this power she was the doctor, a farmer, and many other practices. Being able to control time she could do things that were unimaginable during their time. Then there was also six others ponies who were very important to the group. There was the red earth pony stallion Red Moon, he was the main farmer of the rebels, he had a harvest moon for a cutie mark and dirt colored mane. Next was Golden Sparkle, this yellow Pegasus mare was the leader of the weather patrol team, making sure that the crops had enough sun to grow. Then there was the white unicorn stallion Willingness, this stallion was the main tailor, and was in charge of providing clothes to the cold and freezing ponies. Working beside him was Silver's sister, Cranberry Wisp; this maroon earth pony mare was the co-tailor. Then there was also Butter Scotch, this yellow Pegasus stallion was the main doctor. Lastly there was Glistening Shield, this purple unicorn mare was the captain of the guard and was to inform too inform Silver if there were any oncoming soldiers.

This day was the 5th year of the rebel's existence; they had all been exiled to this God forsaken land where there was hardly any fertile ground, little water, and the roughest part of the storm. Even after these five years, nothing had been accomplished; every race still hated the other. Silver made his daily rounds, sadly looking over the sick and dying ponies miserable faces. As he looked over these sights, he was conflicting on the inside. Half of him wanted to stay and keep on fighting for peace and harmony, but the other half wanted to give up and send each pony back to their groups to get the proper treatment, yet he knew the hatred was the reason for these deaths. There were pros and cons to both sides and he just didn't know which one to choose. He climbed the crumbling and cold stairs to look out on the balcony. What he saw outside was enough to wrench any pony's heart; he saw a frozen waste land with no life and the bodies of dead ponies who were also exiled with them. The wind was howling and it was almost deafening. Since there was little fertile ground what ground there was had to be brought inside the crumbling castle to grow in there. Snow had fall so much that it had covered the large doors of the building. The only way out was through the secret passage that went underground. Silver frowned as a tear slid down his jaw bone, he lifted his hoof to wipe away the tear before anyone could see. He lifted up his head and walked inside. Inside was a little better, he saw all ponies working together to make things better. He saw Red Moon and Melody working to try and grow crops, Melody would use her time control to speed up the growth rate on the crops to make them grow faster, and when the crops were full Red Moon would harvest them. Silver looked up to the hole in the ceiling and watched Golden Sparkle try her best to clear the sky to bring in the sun, but the warmth would only last for a few mere seconds before it was gone again. He sighed when the light went away and then he looked down to Willingness and Cranberry work together to make many covers, clothes and blankets for the cold ponies. He looked at the gate to the secret passage and saw Glistening Shield with the guards keeping watch. He shook his head as his mane swished on the back of his neck.

Just then Melody teleported in front of him with a frown, "Silver, I'm afraid I have some bad news to report."

"Melody, I don't want to hear it. There is too much bad news to handle."

"But sire, the soul is unfertile; we have to send more ponies to look for fertile soil."

"Too many have died in this storm. I won't let any more die! I am the leader and as leader I have to make difficult choices." He paused and took a deep breath, then continued, "Pack your bags; we are moving back into our kingdoms."

"Sire, no! We still have a chance to live. Butter Scotch and I are working on a formula to make the soil more fertile for a longer period of time. Please just give us more time! We are so close to a break through! We need just a little more time! Please just give us till the next full moon?!"

"By that time ninety ponies could be dead!" His angry was rising just thinking about the soul that could die within those days, one might be his sister.

"I will work double time…" She paused and then stood beside him and looked at all of the ponies. "I know this is hard for you, but if we return home, they will kill us for treachery. Silver it is either instant death back home, or we try to survive here."

"Either way, it all ends in death…"

"Please, just till the next full moon."

Silver contemplated for a moment and then closed his eyes, "You have until the next full moon."

"Thank you, sire." She walked away and down the stairs back to Butter Scotch. Silver looked up to the hole in the ceiling and just through a glimpse in the clouds, he saw the first crescent moon. It would be a week till the full moon. He didn't know what to do till then.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed and Butter Scotch and Melody were still working on the formulas to improve the life of ponies and the soil. Butter Scotch eyed some of the potions intently concentrating on how much of the next potion to add.

"Melody, add two drops of the green potion to the small vial of the red potion. The atoms will counter act with each other creating the formula we are looking for. That or, they will react in a way unpredicted and blow up in our faces." The yellow and light pink manned stallion looked at her as she had a shocked face. "What?"

"It could blow up in my face?"

"Yep, but that's what science is. Cause and effect, and try, try again." He said as he grabbed a pencil with his mouth and began to write something on his little paper pad. Melody timidly and slowly dropped two spots of the strange liquid into the small vial. She backed away quickly and beside Butter Scotch. They witnessed as the formula began to change colors wildly, smoke began to blow over from the top and it began to shake. "Hit the deck!" Butter Scotch yelled as he hid behind a fallen piece of wall. Red Moon ran to shield Melody as the vial exploded. Glass pieces went everywhere and the smoke filled the room. Everypony began to cough as Red Moon moved away from holding Melody.

"You okay, sugah?" Red Moon asked with his southern drawl.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you Red Moon." Melody went to the shattered remains of the vial. "We were so close. Now we will never get back to the same spot before the full moon then Silver will send us all back."

"There has to be some way to control these elements, so we can get our desired goal. But how?" Butter Scotch sighed as he pushed his pad away and sat down, defeated. Melody walked over to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"We gave it our best shot. That's all we could do."

Suddenly Silver Wisp came flying from the far east of the building and landed in front of her and Butter Scotch. "That was the last straw you two! That is the second explosion this week! You had your chances and your time is up." He looked at them all sternly as his voice boomed.

"Silver! You said we would get till the full moon, well it hasn't arrived yet!" Melody stood up and got right in his face. "We still have 4 days until the full moon arrives. Now keep your promise as a good leader would!" She stomped her hoof down with a snort.

Silver grunted and then stormed off. Melody sighed, just then Willingness and Cranberry Wisp trotted up to the group.

"I'm really sorry about my hot headed brother. He is only doing what he thinks is best," Cranberry said with a smile. For some reason this small mare was always smiling. Melody had never seen her with a frown before in her life. Melody sat down beside the shattered remains as Willingness placed a brown cloak over her.

"We all know you are doing your best, in fact we believe you should be leader," Willingness stated.

"Now don't start this. Silver is a great leader, he just doesn't know what to do in this tough time. And to be honest I don't either, I just don't want to give up. I'm too stubborn to give up. He; on the other hand, isn't as stubborn." Melody used her hooves to clip the cloak together around her neck as she stood up.

"Maybe he just isn't as strong as you," Golden Sparkle said as she came flying in from the hole in the ceiling. "I mean, you work four times as much as him. You try to help everypony while he just looks at all of us thinking."

"You are just as strong as him, if not stronger," Glistening Shield said with her usual monotone as she boldly walked towards the small group. "You are more qualified as the leader."

"But as the leader I wouldn't be able to help as much as I am now. I am thankful for my ranking in this alliance and I do not wish to be leader. I am his right hoof mare, even though we don't see eye to eye, he knows I am number one around here." She trotted away to the sick and injured ponies as she used her time powers to focus on the virus until they exceed time so much growth so much they died and the ponies were cured.

"I don't know about you ponies, but I just feel that mare is going to work herself to death." Red Moon said sadly.

"You got that right!" Exclaimed the golden mare Pegasus with a white mane with one yellow streak.

"But Golden Sparkle, she has to otherwise everypony would die and no one would survive," the white unicorn stallion with the black mane pointed out.

"Willingness, I believe we should get back to the other ponies to make covers for them," Cranberry said as she whipped her blue and grey mane to the side. The two trotted off, but then Willingness stopped.

"I wish we had the elements of harmony…"

Butter Scotch's eyes shot open and he jumped up from his seat with ecstatic haste, "That's it!"

"What's it?" The 5 asked with confusion.

"If we can just find the elements of harmony, we will be able to take over the different kingdoms and unite them together with friendship and harmony! It's perfect!"

"There's just one problem," Glistening Shield stated.

"What's that?"

"That's just an old pony's tale. The elements of harmony aren't real. That legend has been around since the dawn of time and space itself, and no pony has ever found them. Therefore logically speaking, they can't be real."

Butter Scotch sighed, "But I'm sure with Melody and Silver as the leaders we would be able to find them!"

"But we don't even has the foggiest idea of where they are," Red Moon said.

"They only scroll that has information on them is in the Princess Platinum libraries in the unicorn kingdom," Willingness informed the others. "I bet Melody could use her time powers to sneak in and grab the scroll and bring it back." Melody heard her name and teleported in the center of the five.

"So you want me to risk my neck for something that might just be an old myth?" Everypony was silent as they rubbed the backs of their necks. "I'll do it, but I will need Silver to fly me there, so it will be faster. Get him to agree and you got yourself a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

After many hours or arguing and fighting with Silver about the mission he finally agreed to the mission. He and Melody set out into the freezing cold air and rough and dangerous winds. They were walking for the first half of the way, which seemed like a bad idea in Silver's mind.

"Why are we going out here again?" Silver asked as he kept his head low, trying deflect the wind from his face.

"Because we need that scroll from the unicorn kingdom about the elements of harmony!" She had to yell because they wind overpowered her voice. "That will lead us to victory and we will be able to unite the kingdoms."

"Just going back there is suicide!" Silver stopped in his tracks and began to head back.

"Silver! You get up here now, I am not going to waste my life following you! I have spent over 100 years in this world and I know more than a young Pegasus punk! So you rear your rear back here now!"

"There is no way you are over 100! You are only 20 years old!"

"I look that old, but there are some things about me that you don't need to know…" she said quietly as she began to trek on in the cold. Alone, she stood no chance on sneaking into the kingdom. But Silver had turned back and headed back toward camp. On his way back he contemplated the words she had spoken, 'there are some things you don't need to know…' what did she mean? Did she have a rough past? He frowned and looked back, but all he saw behind him was a thick layer of wind and snow. The storm was getting worse and he couldn't see his own hoof in front of his snout. He wondered about Melody, she was a spring and summer pony, which meant her coat was thin and not meant for this kind of weather. There would be no way she could survive in these harsh conditions. He knew he was young, he was only 23 years old, and that he didn't know much about protecting ponies, or being a smart and strong leader, or even how to care for a super special somepony. He sighed, admitting defeat he turned around began ran to find her.

"MELODY!" He called in the ferocious wind, "Melody where are you!" He looked around, under rocks, under trees, and anywhere he thought she would be. He saw a small wooden settlement and ran toward it. He pushed the door open and then closed it quickly. He barred the door so the wind wouldn't blow it open. "Melody? Melody, are you in here?" He looked around the dark and small building, he felt hay underneath his hooves and it was warm. She had been here. "Melody, if you're here please answer me." Silence, he began to really worry about her. Where was she? Was she ok? All of these questions buzzed in his head, but he couldn't think of an answer. He continued to search and then stumbled over something. He squinted his eyes and with the little light that came through the cracks he saw the purple mare with the chestnut mane he had been searching for. He sighed with relief but the relief was short lived. He felt her coat and it was freezing cold. Her body was not meant for this weather. He laid down beside her and spread one of his wings over her body as he used all of his heat to keep her warm. He frowned, looking at the shivering and frightened mare. Either she was asleep or unconscious; he wouldn't know how long she would be unconscious. He nuzzled his nose to hers, "Why do you have to be so determined and outgoing? Slow down for a change." He looked back at her cutie mark, he knew she could control time and if that's the case was she from the past, or the future, or was she not 100 years old? He had so many questions about this young looking mare, that he just couldn't think straight. He figured he would know in the morning. So he closed his eyes, pressed his nose to hers and held her close with his wing, as he fell asleep.

Morning came, you couldn't see the sun rise, but when you woke up you knew it was morning. Silver's eyes fluttered open and he looked beside him and noticed Melody was gone. He jumped up in worry. "Melody? Melody?!" He looked around and then he saw her eating some of the hay. He trotted over to her and sat down beside her. "Why did you continue on?" He was back to the serious pony he normally was.

"Somepony has to take charge once and a while." She swallowed the hay she had in her mouth and looked to him. "I don't mean to offend you, but we have to get that scroll."

"Melody, did you ever think this could be some sort of trap? Or even worse a dead end?"

"Yes, but it is better to try and to fail, than to never try at all. Because that is when you truly fail."

"But, what if it means we all die?"

"Then we died for what was right, I would have no shame."

"You know something, you are different than what I expected. I saw you as a kind and gentle pony. But really you are a strong and courageous pony. You would make a better leader than me."

"But that's the thing; I don't want to be leader. I like my position. If I was the leader I wouldn't be able to help everpony as much as I am now. I wouldn't want all the pressure of making the tough decisions you have to make. We have to play a certain role in our lives and my role is your right hoof mare. Your role is the leader, and no pony does it better than you."

"Well I would differ from your opinion, but thank you. It is a hard job, and when no one thinks you are doing a good job, it's hard to continue on. Even my own sister doesn't want me as leader, and that is hard to do. And since my parents died in the Great War, I only have her." He frowned and then looked at her. "What happened to your parents?"

Suddenly a flashback streamed through her mind, she saw her family and friends running away, screaming, she saw her father use his time powers to try and slow down the cyber ponies that were chasing them. But to no avail, apparently the cyber beasts were not affected by time powers they had. She could still hear their techno maniac voice echo out, 'Delete. Delete. Delete!' Hearing the echoes of those cyber monsters caused her heart to drop. In her flashback she could see her father and mother be electrocuted and lay dying as her mother said with a raspy voice, 'keep running, don't look back!' She witnessed her friends, just as fillies be tortured by the cyborgs and mutilated, she heard the screams of all the time ponies all around her. They pounded against her mind and soul. She began to shake with fear and pain as she witnessed these horrific sights all over again.

Silver saw her shaking and held her close, "Shhh, I got you." She started to calm down and then took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "You must have had a rough past."

"Silver, let's just leave it at this," she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I have no one." He felt so sorry for her, he complained about having only his sister, and here she was the last of her kind. He had felt so selfish and a jerk for the way he has treated her. No wonder she was so determined to save the rebels, this small organization WAS her family now. Everything became clear to him, he still didn't know exactly what had happened, but he knew it was bad enough to make this strong pony shake in fear.

Silver took his hoof to hold her face in his hooves, "Melody, I promise. I will work harder to help you do whatever makes you happy. I will stop at nothing to keep you safe. This I promise."

"Thank you Silver." But then she realized how close they were to the unicorn kingdom and they had no time to loose. The storm was at its weakest during the day and now was their chance to sneak into the unicorn kingdom. It was the third Wednesday of the month and that meant that the unicorns were all out practicing their magic in the winter weather, to try and make it summer. So today was the perfect day to sneak in.


	4. Chapter 4

The two ponies left the little shack and proceeded on to the kingdom on the hill. They had to take the back way to keep from getting caught; there were usually no guards in the back entrance because only unicorns knew about that way. Before Melody was exiled she was the second in command to the princess, and she knew all of the secret way around the castle. They slide across the frozen moat, but the problem was the secret entrance was under the water. Melody quietly used her magic to thaw out a patch of ice so they could go under to the entrance. The ice thawed to where there was a hole big enough for them to fit into. They slide into it, once they reached the underwater gate she opened it with the passcode and then froze the hole back over so no pony would see. Silver closed the gate back as Melody shook her coat dry. Silver went ahead a little to knock out any guards that were in their way. He would do all the fighting so Melody could get to where the scroll was. Time after time the two would get turned around and would have to start over. All the anticipation made it almost unbearable. There could be a guard come around the corner from behind them and capture them. Or one could sound the alarm if they saw another of the guards knocked out. They were risking their lives for this one scroll. And this would grand theft if they retrieved it. If the rebels are a success when they returned they could be killed for this crime to the kingdom. Silver was worried about what would happen to them but he charged on. She led the way as they traveled through what seemed to be a labyrinth. Silver took out 5 guards with his signature bucks and Melody used her magic to find the way to the library.

Soon they were there after what seemed like an infinite amount of twist and turns. Their hearts raced as they ran into the room. Silver kept watch at the door as Melody ran around looking for the scroll. She looked high and low, through every draw and shelf. Some guards then rounded the corner and when Silver saw them he flew over to Melody to warn her. Sweat began to pour down her face as her heart was beating out of her chest. Silver began to breathe heavily as the guards voices could be heard coming down the hall. Closer and closer with every hoof beat they were inching nearer a nearer. She began to look quickly and in a locked glass case she saw the scroll. She used her magic to unlock the lock and then she grabbed the scroll in her mouth. Just then the guards reached the door and began to push the door open. Silver picked her up and placed her on his back as they flew out of a window as fast as he could and back to the rebel base to share the good news with everypony.

The two were breathing heavily and their heart rates began to return to their normal beat, but their celebration was short lived. For the alarm sounded, the guards must have seen the open case and that the scroll was gone. They both gasped as a spotlight targeted on them. Silver dropped to the ground and they hid under a rock. Guard ponies ran past them and then surrounded the rock. They pulled the two out from underneath and tried to take the scroll from Melody. She began to fight back but then they put ropes around her neck and hooves like she was a wild animal. Silver tried to save her but they caught him to, they tied down his wings as they pushed him to the ground. They wouldn't stop fighting though, even though defeat and death starred them in the face they wouldn't give up. Melody held tight to the scroll as they tried to pull it out of her mouth. Silver muttered something then she quit fighting and she let them have the scroll.

"You are in violation to Princess Platinum and will be persecuted to the furthest extent of her judging. If she finds you guilty of theft you will beheaded and left for dead, if the off chance she finds you innocent you will spend 50 years in prison for treachery you rabble scum!" Said a white unicorn stallion as he kicked Silver in the side of the face.

"Leave him alone!" Melody yelled, as soon as she closed her mouth he then kicked her.

"Be quiet, you heathen!" The guards then began to drag the two away. Feeling defeat and knowing they had failed the ponies who were looking up to them. They hoped they were found guilty, how could they ever show their faces to the ones that were seeing them as their heroes?

But then from the sky flew in Butter Scotch and Golden Sparkle, and from the ground running toward them were Red Moon, Cranberry Wisp, Willingness, and Glistening Shield. They ran in with a wild cry of victory and bucked, bite and punched every guard pony there was. They untied Melody and Silver and then grabbed the scroll.

"Why are you guys out here?" Silver asked sternly, but inside he was truly happy.

"You guys have been gone for two days, we had to come find you," Red Moon said.

"Yeah, we weren't about to leave our heroes out in the cold!" Golden Sparkle said as she nudged Melody. Cranberry ran to her brother and threw her hooves around his neck with delight to see him. Everypony held the two heroes tight as they all had a big group hug. Melody picked up the scroll with her mouth as they ran back to the base to study the scroll.


	5. Chapter 5

The eight ponies gathered around in a circle as Melody opened the scroll. Inside was a picture of the elements of harmony and underneath that picture was a long description of what they were.

Melody read aloud, "If true harmony is what you seek, then find these elements in a week. True magic and harmony can be found, for any pony with a sound. The six elements are these are followed, magic, kindness, laughter, honesty, loyalty, and generosity. If these are found you will have the harmony. But there is a seventh which can't be found. At least not by any pony who makes a sound. For the seventh element will appear, if two lovers are near. Find the seventh if you achieve, great peace and harmony is at ease. Find the mountain with the dragon's cave, and there are elements for which you did slave. But not all things are as they appear, to get these elements a challenge you must adhere. Defeat the dragon big and bold, and take one of his scales of cold. Use this to open the door, and there be the chest where they store. Take each one and give to thee, who ye find worthy. When each element finds its home, the seventh element will be untombed. When two lovers stand side by side, the seventh element will combine." She looks up from the scroll and at these others. "That's all it says."

"So we gotta find a cave with a dragon!?" Golden Sparkle exclaims with surprise.

"That won't be so easy." Cranberry says with a smile.

"But we have to find em! If we don't this world will never survive." Red Moon says. The six begin to mutter and mumble with worry and fear.

Silver then stood up and faced them, "We are going to find these elements, and we will save this world. As leader I will stop as nothing to protect you all and find these elements of harmony to save this world. I will not rest, I will not eat, and I will not stop until we have saved this world! For the ponies! For this world! For Equestria!" Everypony clapped their hooves together and Melody smiled at him for he was becoming the leader he was meant to be.

She then walked up beside him and looked at the six, "Alright everypony let's get our things together and go on a journey to find the only way to save this world." The six ponies ran off to gather there things.

In saddle bags, they placed some food, medicines, covers, and extra clothes incase needed. They would be gone a while so they had to pack for any emergency. They put on their cloaks and vest and they gathered back together after an hour. They left a few ponies in charge of everything while they were gone. The rebels cheered for their heroes as the eight ponies walked out of the crumbling castle and back into the bitter cold.

The storm had gotten worse since Melody and Silver returned, it was even worse than the night that they left. Silver turned to Melody and he noticed her shivering already, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was at the front of the group holding the scroll with the map in her mouth, she kept her head low to stop the wind from blinding her and she walked strong and proud. Silver ran up beside her and walked close to her, he kept looking back so often to make sure everypony was there.

"Hey, you noticed since my brother and she returned, he's been around her a lot more?" Cranberry asked Glistening Shield.

"Maybe, just maybe, he is beginning to like her. Did you ever think about that young filly?"

"What if I don't want him to like her? But then again, having a sister wouldn't be so bad," she smiled widely again and then laughed. "This storm reminds me of the time me and brother we stuck indoors for a whole week. We played board games, charades and each night he would do a hoof shadow show and read me a story to put me to sleep. I had a lot of fun that week. But now we are outdoors in the cold and looking for a way to save the world! We are going to be like super heroes!" Just then Red Moon covered the filly's mouth.

"Quiet sugar, you could cause an avalanche. And then we would be buried in the snow and never get out."

"Opps, sorry Red Moon."

Red Moon smiled at the little mare and then walked behind her so she wouldn't fall behind. Willingness walked over to Golden Sparkle and said, "Do you really think we will get these elements of harmony?"

"Sure we will. With my awesome moves nothing can beat us." She stood on her back two legs and began doing some punches. "Besides we have Melody and Silver as our leaders, nothing will stop us."

Willingness nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you're right. We will find the elements and bring peace to this world, or as Silver calls it Equestria."

"Yeah I like that name, Equestria. A world were all ponies can live in peace and harmony. Imagine that world."

"It's like a heaven to us. We have been exiled for so long; I can't wait to see my old friends again."

The two smiled and then continued on behind the others. Melody fell down in the snow and twisted her hoof. Butter Scotch came up to her and put her hoof in a splint. "That will keep it from hurting until we get back. Then I will put it in a proper cast."

"Thank you Butter Scotch."

"Hey, I'm the doctor, and what doctor would be a good doctor if he didn't help his friends out when they need him most?" He smiled at her and then helped her up so she could continue walking.

Soon they reached the snow covered mountain where the dragon was said to be living. They looked up and at the summit they saw a cave opening and fire coming out of the entrance.

"Well, there's the dragon," Melody said as the others looked up in shock. "Question is, how are going to get up there?"

"Well I could always teleport us up there," Glistening Shield said.

"No, that won't work because that will make the plot way to short," Silver said.

"He's right, looks like we are going to hike it and rough it all the way up there. But let's camp down here for the night, and then we will continue on when the snow isn't as bad."

They all took the things out of their saddle bags and made small tents for each pony. Cranberry slept with her brother to keep warm. But Silver told her to sleep with Melody because he had to keep watch and make sure everyone was safe. They couldn't build a fire because the wind would just blow it back out. During the middle of the night, Melody climbed out of her tent to see him sitting there in the center of the circle of tents.

"Silver, come and sleep. You will need your rest for the long hike tomorrow." She sat down beside him.

"Melody, I'm really worried."

"About what? The journey?"

"No, that one of us might get hurt. I don't want anypony to be hurt, that's the last thing I want."

"Silver, you strive so hard to be this strong leader. Is it for yourself, to prove inside that you are who you try to be? Or is it for everypony that they feel like they have somepony to look up to?"

Silver was quiet, "A little bit of both… but mostly to prove to myself."

She placed a hoof on his back, "You don't need to be a strong and brave leader to be a good leader. Be a kind and caring pony that you already are. Trust me when I say this, I like the kind and caring you, more than the strong you." He looked at her and she was smiling.

"You truly are an amazing pony. And I have come to like you for that. You help anyone when they need it, you are full of magic, you are loyal, you are all of the elements of harmony in one pony."

She giggled and then looked down at her hooves with a frown. "Silver, I just have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"If we don't make it back, just promise me all of this wasn't for nothing. And that if we did get the elements we could restore peace to this world."

He nuzzled his head to hers, "Melody I promise that this quest isn't for nothing, that we will retrieve the elements and we will restore harmony to the land."

She smiled and nuzzled back to him, "I believe in you Silver. I always have." She yawned and went back inside her tent. Silver sat there in the cold and in the midst of the night a small smile spread across his face. He had somepony who actually believed in him. That was all he needed.

Everypony awoke within a few hours of that small but meaningful moment, and they were all ready to continue on this quest. Silver stood in front of his friends and said to them with great confidence and compassion, "Today marks a wonderful step towards the new world of Equestria. I am not going to lie; we are going up against a dragon, a being which has survived through these ages with its fire breathing powers and brute force. It will be dangerous and most likely very tough. But I will not let any harm come to any of you. I just want you all to know that I care for each and every one of you, and I will be the leader that you expect me to be. I won't let harm come to any of you. This I promise." He lowered his head and then looked up at the tip of the mountain, "Let's go."

He started up the mountain first and then with smiles all around the other seven ponies followed right behind him. He was right, this wasn't an easy task. Every step they made could lead to their downfall. The slightest sound could trigger and avalanche and that would be the end of their quest. Pressing up against the mountain so they wouldn't slip on the small edges, the wind blew savagely and almost made Cranberry fall off the slippery slope. Silver would stop and look back frequently to make sure everypony was safe. Once when he looked back he saw Cranberry riding on Red Moon's back so she wouldn't slip and fall, Willingness was carefully watching every step he made as did the other ponies. Silver waited till they all passed him and then he continued on as well.

The eight friends were half way up the mountain and the storm was getting worse the higher they went. The air began to get thin and it was becoming extremely hard to breathe. The only one who wasn't affect was Golden Sparkle and that was because she is always this high up in the air. But every other pony was becoming extremely weak and exhausted. Silver looked up and he could see the entrance of the cave, it was so close he could smell the smoke from the dragon.

"We're almost there! It's just a little further!" He had to yell over the wind, but that was a bad mistake. Soon the mountain began to shake, Silver looked up and he saw balls of snow and ice falling toward them. Everypony was frozen with fear but then Silver looked to them, "Melody! Glistening Shield! Willingness! Use your powers and teleport us to the entrance of the cave quick!" Everypony gabbed hooves and the three unicorns concentrated with all the energy they had left. The wave of snow was quickly gaining speed and was only feet away from them. Willingness was woozy and fell over in mid spell; Melody was weak from the little air and was only half able to work with the spell. Glistening saw it was up to her, and with all her energy, skill and strength she concentrated on teleporting them all to safety. Light surrounded the ponies and then just right before the snow hit them the eight ponies were teleported inside the dragon's cave.

"Glistening, you did it! You saved us all!" All the ponies gathered around the mare and praised her for her amazing magic skills.

"I'll be honest here, I thought we weren't gonna make it! But you're amazing magic saved us!" Red Moon said with complete joy.

But, all this cheering awoke the sleeping dragon. His red scales shinned like fire and his yellow eyes shot open with an anger that could not be quenched. This was the moment of truth, if they could just get on of his scales and put it in the lock that was deep within the cave, they could retrieve the elements of harmony and save the world. But there was just one problem standing in between them and victory, and that was a terrifying dragon. The dragon roared with anger as fire spewed from its large mouth, and he showed his white and sharp fangs which were as long as their legs. Fear struck through all their hearts, but they then looked at each other and a smile spread across each of their faces. And with fire of determination in their eyes, they stood up from the ground and charged at the beast.

Silver and Golden Sparkle flew up into the air and distracted the beast while the other ponies attacked him at the feet. The dragon snapped his fangs at Cranberry but she just laughed and hoped on its snout. The dragon crossed its eyes to look at the young mare as she just laughed at this funny sight. She hoped down just as Silver flew in and bucked the dragon in the snout. The beast roared in pain as it stumbled back against the wall. When it impacted the wall, the ceiling shook and stalactites fell around them. The ponies ran to avoid being hit but this gave Silver an idea, and it gave Melody one to. They teamed up and lured the dragon into the middle of the cave. Melody used her magic to slow down the dragon's attacks and the ponies were able to dodge better that way. Once in the center of the room, Silver, Red Moon and Golden Sparkle all bucked the walls and the stalactites came falling down from the ceiling. Each pony ran to the far side of the room to escape the falling rocks, but the dragon's tail encircled around Melody and pulled her back in. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Silver heard the shriek and flew in. He ducked. He dodged. He flew as fast as he could. The dragon was almost buried with the rocks and was about to bury Melody with it. But Silver grabbed Melody by the hooves and pulled her to safety. The beast roared one last time before it was smothered in rocks.

The eight friends cheered for they had defeated the dragon. "Wait! We didn't get one of his scales!" Glistening Shield pointed out. They all frowned, except Butter Scotch who had a big smile on his face. And he pulled out from behind him one of the dragon's fire red scales.

"How did you do it?!" Everypony asked the young doctor.

"When Melody slowed down the dragon with time, I sneaked up and pulled one of its scales off. It was quite easy really. But I did it gently; I didn't want to hurt the poor creature." He laughed and everypony hugged him for a job well done.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cheering Melody walked off to find the door where they had to put the scale, and soon she saw two large doors made of pure ice. She saw a hole where the scale would fit, but it was up high so a Pegasus had to fly up there and put it in. So when the other ponies join her, Butter Scotch had the honors of flying up and inserting the scale into the ice doors. The fire scale melted the ice and there in the center of the chambers they saw the elements of harmony. The eight ponies carefully walked across the ice covered stone and to the center. Silver felt a cold chill go up his spine and he had a bad feeling about this, as if it was a trap. The friends were all cheering, except for Melody and Silver who looked uneasy. Melody listened carefully, and then she heard a deep and monstrous neigh echo in the room. She looked to Silver who had heard it too. A frown came across both of their faces.

Willingness went up to the chest and opened the lid. Inside they saw five golden necklaces and one golden crown. Each one had a different symbol, one had a lightning bolt, another had a gem, one was a fruit, the next was a butterfly, and the last necklace was a balloon. The crown had a star in the center. They soon saw what each one meant and they easily knew who each one was meant to be. Glistening Shield picked up the crown and the star embodied magic, she used her magic to teleport them to the cave and to safety. Red Moon picked up the necklace with the fruit which was honesty; he reassured everypony that they were going to be safe with his downright honesty. Golden Sparkle put on the necklace with the lightning bolt, this was the element of loyalty, even though the toughest challenges she was loyal to her friends. Willingness put on the necklace which contained the gem in the center, this was the spirit of generosity, and this one pony was generous enough to give his coat up to those who needed it more. Then Butter Scotch picked up the necklace with the butterfly, this was the spirit of kindness; Butter Scotch wouldn't even want to hurt a terrible creature and he spent all his time looking for a cure to save ponies. And lastly, Cranberry put on the necklace with the balloon, the element of laughter; even when staring into the eyes of the dragon this young mare still had a smile of her face. But there was still one element missing, the element of love. The scroll said that if two lovers were near the element would appear. They had forgotten one crucial thing; no pony here was in love.

"How are we to find the seventh element if no pony is in love?" Silver asked, but then his eyes widen. He realized the only two who hadn't received an element where he and Melody. The two walked toward each other and each one blushed. "Melody, uhh…"

"Silver, I just want to say something."

"Yes?"

Melody began her sentence, but then a wild and loud neigh echoed throughout the room. Above their heads swirled a dark and grey cloud, snow poured from the cloud and ice covered the walls. From the clouds they saw a pony spirit, whose eyes glowed blue and cold as ice.

"What is that?!" Golden Sparkle yelled in fear.

"It's a Windigo! These creatures are the spirit of hatred, the more hate there is in the world the more they feed off it and the more power they obtain! And with more hatred, comes a colder winter! If we don't hurry the leader of the windigo will freeze us into ice!" Melody screamed at the top of her lungs over the roaring wind and neighs of this spirit.

"But we don't have the seventh element!" Willingness said.

"We'll just have to do without it!" Red Moon said as they all looked at each other with a nod. The six ponies charged at the creature and with its powers, it shot icicles at the group. Each pony severed to dodge. Melody was thinking frantically and Silver stood beside her. They looked at each other in fear and then the spirit saw the love between them, and it wouldn't have it. It aimed and fired an ice bolt right at Melody and it hit her right in the chest.

"MELODY!" Everypony yelled in surprise. Silver was frozen with fear, her body slide across the ice and hit the wall. Her eyes closed and she dropped her head. Silver's eyes widen and he ran over to her as fast as he could. The spirit laughed to itself and then continued to fight the six ponies who were now enraged.

Silver held her in his hooves as he looked at her cold face. She wasn't breathing and her limbs were limp. Silver began to cry and his breaths were short and with panic and fright. He had promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her and now here she was lying in his hooves, dead. Everything she had done for him raced through his mind, when he held her when she was out cold, the comforting words she said to him the night before. All the times when they worked together to keep everypony safe from harm. He had now regretted not every telling her his feelings for her. Now she was gone, how were they ever going to obtain peace now?! He began to cry and he softly whispered to her, "Melody, please, I love you."

Just then the wind blew around the two ponies, pink magic swirled around them. Glitter fell on them and Melody's eyes began to open and with a small voice and smile on her face she said back, "I love you too." Light engulfed the two ponies and when the light faded, they had around their hooves, a bracelet with half a heart on each one, and when standing side by side the heart was one. A fire emerged from the two ponies, and then a rainbow shot out from the six friends and it hit the windigo dead on. It screamed out in pain and agony. Then it disappeared, the fire and rainbow shot into the sky and melted all the snow and made the clouds disappear to reveal a bright and warm sun.

The eight friends landed on the ground and they were stunned for a moment but then erupted into laughter and hugged one another. They cheered with joy and happiness for they had just saved this world! They ran outside and saw each tribe within the center of a field and they planted a flag in the ground. Then Commander Hurricane said, "We hear dub this land… uhhh…"

Silver then yelled out from the top of the mountain, "EQUESTRIA!"

"Equestria," each leader of the tribes said with a smile on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Years had passed an everypony was living together in harmony. The rebels were forgiven of their treason and were allowed to live in this new and glorious kingdom. The small group never really said how the windigos were defeated, they were happy knowing the truth behind it all. They kept the elements of harmony safe inside a castle and each of the eight ponies were allowed to live in the castle since they were the ones who found the elements.

Melody and Silver were wed a year after they had saved the world and were happily living together watching over the world. Melody did come out later and told Silver about her past and that had changed his whole outlook on her. He loved her more and wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened to her again.

It was the five year anniversary of the founding of Equestria and Melody and Silver were cuddling by the fireplace. They smiled at each other and nuzzled noses. Then, in came running their two daughters. One was a white alicorn with rainbow mane and tail and the other was a dark blue alicorn with a blue mane and tail. "Celestia." Silver said to the white alicorn mare, "Are you ready to open your presents?" The little filly giggled and cheered.

"And you too, Luna?" Melody asked the other alicorn filly, and she too clapped and cheered.

Melody and Silver smiled at their two daughters and said together, "Someday, you two will both be great leaders. But for now, just have fun!"

The End


End file.
